


I'll be Home for Christmas

by BasicallySnakespere



Series: inspired by songs [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: >:3, Christmas, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Two Shot, actually kinda a lot of angst, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: the dark sides and the light sides have very, very different Christmases.Virgil knows which ones he prefers.
Series: inspired by songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057838
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	I'll be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> so I couldn't sleep and I had this song stuck in my head. so you get this unedited 2 AM fic now.

If anyone asked, Anxiety hated Christmas. Hated the pressure that came with finding the right gift for people, hated the extra time spent socializing, hated the ever-present jingle of Christmas music always coming from the light side’s living room.

The only good thing about it was the dark side’s tradition of watching Nightmare Before Christmas together, before exchanging their gifts.

Deceit always claimed he hated their gifts every year, even though they all knew he was lying, and Remus always tried to think up the grossest gift he could, in the end always coming up with something they’d actually like or use. And they both treasured each and every gift Anxiety gave them. 

If anyone asked, Virgil loved Christmas. Loved the ever-present smell of baking cookies coming from the kitchen, loved the cheery smile on everyone’s faces as they decorated, loved the jingle of the ornaments as he hung them on the tree.

That first year up with the light sides, he didn’t watch Nightmare Before Christmas, instead playing games with Patton and Roman and Logan, the dark sides a mile away from his mind. 

Patton loved the card he made him, along with the friendship bracelet he’d painstakingly made. Roman gushed about the Disney songbook he’d gotten him, and though Logan said nothing, there was a subtle smile on his face when he unwrapped the star chart Virgil had painted for him.

Honestly, it wasn’t even a competition, Christmas with the light sides was so much better then it was down with the others. Here it was warm and bright, and filled with cheer.

But down there it was quiet, and empty, not a Christmas tree or ornament in sight.

This year, there was no inappropriate green wrapping paper, no carefully tied yellow bows, no quiet companionship in the darkness of Thomas’s mind. He didn’t hear any of Remus’s bawdy Christmas jokes, or listen to Deceit read “A Christmas Carol,” or pretend to eat the inedible cookies, since no food really turned out good down there, that Remus insisted they bake each year.

Instead, there was pawprint covered wrapping paper, and tasteful red ribbons, and Logan’s steady voice reading out “Twas the Night Before Christmas.” He baked perfectly edible cookies with Patton, and listened to Roman sing carols, and let Logan tell them all about how Christmas had become one of the most Americanized holidays and the statistics of how much Americans spent solely on Christmas each year.

He didn’t miss spending Christmas Eve cuddle with Deceit and Remus in the living room, the glow of the fire the only source of light and warmth beside each other. Now he built a pillow fort with the light sides, never far from someone to hold or a blanket to wrap up in.

He didn’t miss Remus telling ghost stories as they all tried not to fall asleep, their giggles muffled by their hands. Now he laughed, big and loud as Roman acted out old Christmas stories.

If you asked him, he would say no, he didn’t miss the others, or the dark side, or the special Christmas they had each year. He much preferred this new version of Christmas, filled with warmth and acceptance and endless gentle touches.

But if he flinched a little when he caught sight of a yellow ornament out of the corner of his eye? Or couldn’t bring himself to pick out A Christmas Carol when Logan asked for a story? Or if he avoided putting the green sprinkles on any of the cookies because those had been Remus’s favorite? He’d dismiss it as coincidence, and state that he was supposed to be the paranoid one, and you were really reading to far into things.

He was home now, and he wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
